Fairy Tail Aurora
by TheUltrias
Summary: A beast who remade the normal universe so one event doesn't happen. And now this beast has a son name Tyler who begins to find how this event took place. A event between Zeref and Mavis. As more powerful this Tyler becomes the more he gets more feelings to Mavis. However when the time comes when he takes his fathers place, will he destroy all he loves or continue to love his life?
1. Chapter 1

Lancer Production Presents

A Legend of Ultrias Series

A Fairy Tail Story

Fairy Tail Aurora

Chapter One

Cause and Effect

Somewhere in deep space, lays a mystical beast of legends. To Earth, this beast is known as Ultrias the God of All. Ultrias was a wolf like beast that was the creator of everything and is where magic is created by. This beast was looking at a sphere like objects that reveal whats happening in this place at this time. And there were millions of them. Ultrias looking throw a specific sphere at the moment. This orb was revealing two people, one was male the other female. The male was tall with a black robe tied down by a white cloth like string. The man hair was black and spiky as he female was short and long blonde hair. But the female's clothing was torn and ripped apart. Ultrias was glaring at this orb like it was pulling him to it. At the moment both of the two people were cry. Then Ultrias moved on to the next orb as the two start to kiss. But then there was a event that was triggered. The Ultrias quickly turned around and sees that the female life force disturbed. Her life force was no longer cursed and cause of this time frozed, but Ultrias wasn't effected. It was like the universe itself froze.

"Zeref," Ultrias said as he growls.

Ultrias then looked up as if everything around him was cracking up, then shattering like glass. Ultrias spun around as fragments were scattering into pieces one bit by the other. Ultrias looks into each fragment and sees new universes being made right in front of his eyes. Then 3 portals appeared above Ultrias. Each one revealed a person that all look the small but different hair style. They all wear a black trench coat similar to ones in other Universe like the SAO universe, along with red trims. They all also wear black pants and black shoes. Each of the three people had white hair. One had long straight hair, one had spiky hair, as the other one had short and straight hair.

"What happened?" said the long hair one.

"There was a Time Rupture," said the spiky one.

"This rupture caused a Universe paradox to form out of order," said the short one.

"Which is why they are all frozen in time," Ultrias said.

"What are we going to do?" said short.

"I destroy every universe and start a new one," Ultrias said.

"Are you sure thats wise?" said spiky.

"Why not copy the ruptured universe and make the copy what its suppose to be," said a voice.

"Father why this choice?" Ultrias said.

"I grown quite fond of this universe and I don't like it being destroy," said the voice. "Set the main one as a sub universe and set the copy as the main universe. The Time Paradox will auto check the error and the timeline will continue on."

"As you wish father," Ultrias said as he waves his claws around the orb and split it into two. "Wait you mean its..."

"Yes its time for your son to be made," said the voice as it sends a beam of light down onto the new orb. "Find you son Fairy and make him be the best of what he can be. But make sure in this universe that Mavis doesn't fall in love with Zeref she suppose to die by his hand when Natsu is fighting Zeref."

Many years later in the Kingdom of Fiore was Oak town. A peaceful town with wizards coming in and out everyday exploring and going on new adventures. But in town today was a girl. This girl was Mavis. She has been cursed with immortality but nothing else, unlike in the original timeline. She was in Oak town for a job she was called upon. Lately the town has been losing their food supply by a large magical wolf size of a man. The wolf doesn't attack the citizens all it cares for is the food. Mavis was skipping around town all happy. But then she felt a strange magic coming from the plaza. Mavis heads over there only to find the wolf everyone has been talking about. The wolf was about a average mans height covered in white fur covered in dirt. The wolf was transporting the food it sees somewhere. As Mavis begins to cast magic. The wolf spots her and everything around it froze. Mavis started to fall down as the magic it was giving off was too much for her to move around in. Mavis could almost taste the magic, it was extremely powerful. The wolf manage to get away, heading to Boundary Forest. Mavis followed the wolf's magic energy it was giving off. The trail lasted a few hours leading to a cave. But before Mavis entered the cave, a huge thunderstorm appeared. The storm was destructive. Lightning struck near the cave, making it difficult for Mavis to get in. Then rain started to came down. In matter of seconds Mavis was sulking wet. Mavis then forced up the lightning with her magic, allowing her to enter the cave. The cave was dark but warm. Mavis walked deeper into the cave finally seeing a fire going. As she gets close to the fire, Mavis sees the giant wolf. The wolf snared and growl. But then it spoked.

"Please leave me alone," said the wolf. "I don't want any trouble."

"I'm sorry sweety but you been hurting people and I'm stuck here in this cave," Mavis said. "So unless you don't mind me sleeping for the day we are going to have a problem."

"Whats the point?" the wolf asked. "You are immortal and I'm just trying to survive."

The wolf then jumped at Mavis, but she shot a magic bullet knocking the wolf back. But it didn't hurt the beast though. The wolf manage to get back on its feet but then started to cough out blood. The wolf fell to the ground as it whines in pain. Then the wolf glowed making Mavis to cover her eyes. Mavis looks back to see a 16 year old boy with white spiky hair panting very fast. The boy had red years and torned up clothing. The boys face was dripping with blood, as he was covered in dirt. However the boy tried to resist the pain but started to tremble to the ground. The boy was too weak to fight, so the boy drop to the ground.

"I won't die like this," said the boy as he opens his mouth.

Mavis see the rocks near the boys mouth start to vanish into energy. The boy was eating the energy but wasn't able to get up instead laying down on the ground.

"I can't die until I find him," said the boy.

(Yo everyone this is just a preview of a upcoming story that I be working on along with another series called Mass Effect Void. But I won't work on either of these until I finish both of my Lancer Industry story. With that being said I will try to work on this story as long I have the time and don't have any distractions. If you guys want to see the preview to Mass Effect Void please say yes to it and I will work on it immediately. And if you guys want I will do spoilers in the stories about other series I will be doing so please comment and tell me what to improve in the story and enjoy.)


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Lancer Production Presents

A Fairy Tail Story

Fairy Tail Aurora

Chapter 1 Part 2

Pain and Dog

Mavis rested in the cave where the wolf beast was hiding. The wolf beast turns out to be a wizard that has been stealing food. The boy has been resting for three days. Mavis treated the young boys wounds and cleaned off all of the dirt and mud covering his face and arms. At the time Mavis was sitting a large root off the ground. As Mavis was sitting on the root she swung her legs back in forth humming a nice song. Unfortunate the boy knew the song as well, so he begin humming along with her. Mavis didn't knew he was awake as she was far to deep in the music.

"Red like roses fills my dream and brings me to the place you rest," Mavis sang.

"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test," sang both Mavis and the boy.

"Black the beast descend from shadows," sang the boy.

"Yellow beauty buuurrrnnns," Mavis sang with that nice perfect high pitch voice at the end.

"Goooolllldddd," said the boy causing Mavis to far over by surprise. "Hello there, you got a lovely voice."

Mavis struggled to get up since she landed on her head.

"Why, thank you mister," Mavis said. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake"

"You seemed too happy, and way to deep in singing," said the boy.

"Well do you have a name?" Mavis said as she sits up on the ground.

"Its Tyler," the boy said. "Now I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Mavis said.

"So you don't get involve with my pain," Tyler said.

"Do you mean problem?" Mavis giggles.

"Its the problem that brings me pain," Tyler said as he looks down.

"What type of problem would bring a handsome guy like you pain?" Mavis ask as she stands on Tyler's shoulders.

"Why so a wizard like you care," Tyler said as he tries to get Mavis off him.

"I'm no ordinary wizard," Mavis said as she jumps off of Tyler.

"I know, you are immortal," Tyler said.

"OK I guess you know who I am, so why don't you tell me what trouble are you in," Mavis asked as she lays next to Tyler.

"I guess its starts with my magic energy that some hunters are after," Tyler said as he sighs. "Cause of that I am stealing food cause I can't stay in one place for long."

"What magic do you use?" Mavis said as she is hyped.

"You heard of Aurora magic?" Tyler asked.

"No not that I know of," Mavis said.

"Its a very powerful magic that only 10 people in the world knows it and only 3 people mastered it," Tyler said.

"Why only few people know it?" Mavis asked.

"Cause the magic requires a large abundant of energy to use," Tyler answered. "If a person uses the magic without the right amount of energy that is required to use it, it will take all the persons life force. Ending up killing them."

"So why do these people want you?" Mavis said worried.

"So they can harvest its magic power," Tyler said.

"How long will it be for them to find you?" Mavis asked.

"Its too late their here," Tyler said as he jumps up on his feet.

"What?" Mavis said confused.

"You got to go," Tyler said as he picks Mavis up like a prince carrying a princess.

"What are you doing?" Mavis asked.

Next thing Mavis sees is her being teleported out of the cave to a nearby hill. Tyler looks back to see the cave blowing up. Without thinking Tyler ran as fast as he could carrying Mavis. But Tyler kepted jumping to the sides trying to shake off the people who are following him. But Tyler was cornered when the ground went straight up below him canceling his way out. Tyler then threws Mavis to the ground allowing her to escape.

"What are you doing?" Mavis asked.

"Giving you a chance to escape," Tyler said. "Your innocent I'm not."

Next Chapter

Chapter 1 Part 3

Where is my love?

(Yo guys I would have publish this chapter with the first chapter yesterday but my laptop wasn't working correctly, so I am sorry. As punishment I will publish this story with a new story that I was planing on making. So if you guys want to find it look up Mass Effect Void Retribution. If you guys love its ideas please like and comment what you want to see in it and I will try my best to add in your guys ideas. Thank you all.)


End file.
